Six's Tattoo
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Following an issue at a shoot, Emily and Nigel discover that Andrea has a tattoo but they are soon eager to find out what and when. The revelation of what it is and where reveals another secret too.


"Why would anyone want to get a tattoo?", Emily commented with a frown after hearing that one of the models had been switched out because of her tattoo, apparently the image that the woman had opted to have permanently etched on her skin had not been one that went with the shoot or the dress that she was supposed to be wearing. Miranda had demanded a switch the moment that she saw the tattoo revealed as she knew that in the pose that she wanted for the shoot that it would attract attention away from the dress and more towards the tattoo that would be on prime display in the shot.

Andrea shrugged, "Some people like them", she replied.

"Well some people aren't aiming to be a model for Runway", Nigel commented, "She should have known that having a tattoo in such an obvious location could cause issues when it comes to modelling certain items of clothing".

Emily sighed, "Well, I shall never get one", she stated with conviction.

"Don't worry, Em", Andrea said gently with a small smile as she continued to type on her computer, "Nobody is going to force you into a chair and attack you with a tattoo gun".

"You have a tattoo", Emily said suddenly, "Don't you?".

Andrea smirked, "Yes", she replied simply, "I do".

"Ooooohhhh", Nigel said as if it were big gossip from his position where he was leaning against her desk, "Where and what?".

"I'm not telling you", the young woman replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"It's probably some sort of flower or something equally as ridiculous", Emily replied with a slight roll of her eyes as she shuffled a pile of papers on her desk.

Andrea said nothing in response to the accusation as she refused to give anything away as to what her tattoo was actually of or where it was.

"She isn't denying it", Nigel commented, "And she does have a beautiful bunch of red roses on her desk all of a sudden". "They were not there this morning", he highlighted. "Secret admirer? New boyfriend?", he leaned in slightly, "Or new girlfriend?".

Andrea simply smiled and glanced up at him before she continued to type on the computer.

"I think it's a rose", Nigel stated with confidence.

Emily looked over at Andrea and Nigel then at the red roses, "A single red rose was delivered a few days ago too", she revealed, "It didn't have a message but was on her desk when we got into the office in the morning".

"I wonder if this one does", Nigel said quietly as he moved to look at the bouquet of red roses, his eyes scanning the flowers before he grinned, "Ah hah!". He extracted a white envelope from the middle of the flowers and moved away in order to read it just in case Andrea decided to remove it from his hands before he had a chance to read what the message inside said. "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more", the man read out loud, "Then it's just signed with a kiss".

"No name?", Emily questioned, "Then how are you supposed to know who sent it?".

"Oh, I know", Andrea stated with a bright smile and with confidence in her words because she truly did know who sent them.

"Song lyrics though?", Nigel questioned.

Andrea shrugged, "I liked it", she commented but failed to mention that it had simply been a song that was playing when her new lover went to her apartment for the first time. Andrea had her music on shuffle and was about to start cooking when she had a surprise knock at the door, whoever it was had managed to get into the building without the use of the buzzer but she was pleasantly surprised when she looked through her peephole to see what she considered to be the most beautiful sight in the world.

"So out six has a tattoo", Nigel commented, going back to the tattoo subject because apparently his curiosity had not been quenched.

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, still refusing to give anything away, "I'm not going to tell you".

"So she has a rose tattoo", Nigel commented as he watched Andrea's facial expression in order to try and see whether he was correct or not, "But where?".

"Probably something tacky like a tramp stamp or a rose on her arse", Emily replied with a roll of her eyes as she made an unrelated note on a post-it-note and put it on a file that was sat beside her computer keyboard.

"Hmm...", Nigel said as he thought about it.

"Are you really thinking about my ass right now Nigel?", Andrea questioned with a raised eyebrow as she began to laugh with pure amusement.

Seconds later, Miranda was in the doorway to her office, "What on earth is all of this noise?", she asked them as she glanced around at the three of them, "What are you gossiping about that is so... amusing?". The Editor-in-Chief questioned them despite having heard exactly what they had been speaking about and being highly amused about the conversation.

"We're just talking about Six's tattoo", Nigel replied with a smirk, "Did you know that our Six has a rose on her ass?".

Andrea rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, "Apparently he has nothing better to do", she mumbled, "Than to talk about my ass".

Miranda tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrow, "Well it is rather fetching", she commented, "However, Andrea does not have a tattoo on her ass and nor is her tattoo of a rose".

The jaws of all three of the other people in the room dropped in shock at what Miranda had revealed but Andrea was the quickest to recover as she began to laugh and shake her head.

"But... what... is it...?", Nigel stumbled over his words as he spoke, still in shock of the fact that the revelation had come from his boss rather than from the dark-haired woman whose desk he was leaning up against.

"A dragon", Miranda replied, "A Cerulean dragon with two dancing fairies". "Oh and it's on her ribs, it wraps around on the left side", she revealed, "Now, are you going to get back to work or am I going to need to contact human resources for staff members that can actually do their jobs rather than to gossip about their colleagues ass?".

Emily immediately put her head down and began working more than she had been previously during their little gossip session.

Nigel, however, was looking between the two women, "She.. you...?".

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I do hope that you can form a more coherent question than that Nigel", she commented, "However, just this once I will humour you". The white-haired woman moved forward towards Andrea and cupped her cheek gently before pressing a rather passionate kiss on the woman's lips.

When Miranda pulled back, Andrea had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining with pure happiness and love for the other woman. "I believe that that is the answer to the question that you were failing to ask", she commented before moving back to her office. "That's all", she said dismissing the man who nodded and moved back to his office after glancing between the two of them once more.

Andrea laughed and shook her head, 'I guess the secret is out now', she thought to herself.


End file.
